The conventional foldable electronic devices, such as the Chinese Patent entitled with “A Foldable display” with No. CN105788452A, this Chinese Patent has disclosed a foldable structure of a hinge, which mainly has a first body and a third body of the hinge respectively connected to a first supporting member and a second supporting member, and has the first supporting member and the second supporting member combined with a flexible display module. Thus, the flexible display module on the first supporting member and the second supporting member are folded after the first body and the third body are turned relative to the second body. Since it is necessary to provide a structure on the second body that allows the first and third bodies to turn, the spacing between the two bodies that can be reserved for the hinge cannot be effectively reduced. This structural design will make the overall volume larger, which is not only unfavorable to the overall design of the electronic device, but also does not meet the market requirement for the overall volume gradually to be lighter and thinner.
As shown in the three patents of CN103576775A, CN106205385A and U.S. Pat. No. 9,250,733B, the two bodies are formed in a relatively foldable manner by a biaxial shaft or an approximately biaxial-shaft structure. The “support structure” in these three patents has its one end therein pivoted through a “physical shaft” and the other end movable. When the entire “foldable device” is folded, each supporting structure in the two bodies is driven by another force exerting member, for example, spring, tension spring, magnetic iron, and torsion spring so as to form an accommodation space therein for accommodating the curved central part of the flexible display, and the unfolded central part of the flexible display is supported by the respective support structures when the entire foldable device is unfolded. Moreover, the Chinese Patent entitled with “A Foldable device” with No. CN106255935A and the Chinese Patent entitled with “A display System” with No. CN103034293B have disclosed that the linkage set is formed by one or two linkages to push “a support structure” pivoted by the “physical shaft” to produce movement, so as to achieve the effect of reducing the spacing to accommodate the “flexible portion of the flexible screen”. The design concept of this “mechanism that can compensate for the folding path” is also shown in US patents “U.S. Pat. No. 9,791,892B” and “U.S. Ser. No. 10/001,810B”, wherein the US patent “U.S. Pat. No. 9,791,892B” can be regarded as the extension of FIGS. 16a-16c of China patent “CN106255935A”, while a mechanism that can compensate the folding path disclosed in the US patent “U.S. Ser. No. 10/001,810B” is provided in the bodies (220 of FIG. 2 and 920 of FIG. 9), comprising the translating plates (225 of FIG. 2 and 921 of FIG. 9), linkage assembly (330 of FIG. 2 and 920 of FIG. 9) or gear assembly (340 of FIG. 10a) together with guiding members (331 of FIG. 9 and 341 of FIG. 10a) so as to achieve the effect of compensating the difference produced from variety of the folding paths.